Something Borrowed
by Devil of My Family
Summary: From the proposal to the big day, this is the story of how much love, drama, glitter, love, laughter, fabric, love, music, family and love it takes to plan the Hummel-Anderson wedding. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo I wanted to wait until after I knew where their first kiss would take place but whatever! And screw what I said about oneshots, I sure as hell won't be able to update as often as I want but I still want this to be an actual story. Not too long, not like 30 chapters or anything but ya know. 5... 6, 7? Depends on feedback and how long I make the chapters. **

**So here you go, hope you enjoy the ride! I apologize for any stupid typos, it is LATE!  
**

**Warnings: Possible language but only if it fits the plot. More warnings might come up as the story develops. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use. **

* * *

**Prologue: The Proposal **

_-I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply do-_

_Savage Gardens: Truly, Madly, Deeply_

Whatever had possessed Blaine to think that a walk in midwinter, on Christmas Eve to be precise, was a good idea, Kurt didn't know. But there they were, holding hands while slowly strolling along the familiar street that Kurt had once lived on. He could still call it home, sure, but the fact that he now payed his own rent made him feel he was more like a visitor. And of course there was the fact that he never fit in Ohio like he fit in New York.

It was quiet as everyone was preparing for Christmas dinner and it was just a tad too cold for children to play outside. It certainly was too cold for this walk, as romantic as the scenery was, but Blaine had had _that_ sparkle in his eyes when he had asked Kurt to come out with him and Kurt just couldn't refuse. So he had left the oh, so warm kitchen where the turkey was getting juicier and juicier, put on the coat that wasn't made to protect from the freezing weather (but it looked awesome) and against his better judgment, stepped outside of the house.

How was it possible for Blaine to still smile like that? Was his face frozen so he literally couldn't stop? They hadn't really talked and Kurt was slowly but surely starting to loose the feeling in his little toes. He wanted to ask if they could turn back but something told him that Blaine had a reason for his crazy request.

"Oh that's perfect!" Blaine suddenly said. Kurt looked up and saw that his boyfriend started to lead them to a little playground. He raised his eyebrows but didn't protest. He made a mental note to run as fast as he could and lock Blaine outside the house if he wanted to have a snowball fight. "Alright, okay... So... You wanna sit down?"

Frozen or not, Kurt still managed to put on an "are you crazy"- face when Blaine waved his hand at a swing that was covered with 10 inches of snow. Blaine chuckled and bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot as if he was nervous.

Why would he be nervous? No, he was just more cold than what he let on, Kurt thought, secretly hoping that was the case so that they could go back in.

"I had a lot of time to decide where to do this," Blaine began, still holding Kurt's hand. His hold was a little tighter than a minute ago. "I thought about Dalton, you know, where we sang 'Baby, it's cold outside' together but then I remembered just how many mixed signals I was giving you back then and crossed that off the list. I thought of Lima Bean and I the same issue came up... I pretty much figured out how much of a jerk I was back when we were in high school."

Kurt was more confused than ever. His brain seemed to be frozen as he couldn't figure out why his cheeks were heating up and his legs suddenly felt like jell-o. His body was giving him hints about what was about to happen but his mind was too affected by the cold to understand them.

"I almost already did it one morning when you woke me up by bringing me coffee. You looked so... beautiful just standing there against the light, still in your pajamas. But I stopped myself because I wanted to wait until Christmas break so we could just dwell in the moment and not worry about anything else right afterwards and your family..."

"Blaine..." Kurt interrupted, his teeth chattering. "Can you just please, please get to the point because I love you and all but my fingers are about to freeze off..."

"Right, yeah, of course, um... Yeah. I actually have no idea why I think this is the perfect place," Blaine said. "But it is. Maybe it's because we don't have any memories that involve a playground... I don't know. I tried to find the perfect song to sing to you,too, but then I figured this is one of those moments when I should just be able to just say it..."

"Blaine!"

"Sorry! So... yeah... My point is... I love you, Kurt, so much that you will never know and I want to spend all my Christmas' with you, for the rest of my life and I... Oh God, so I'm just going to say it. Kurt Hummel..."

And when Blaine dropped on one knee, Kurt's mind finally caught up. His eyes widened and his jell-o legs nearly gave up under him. "Oh my Gucci..."

"...will you marry me?"

There it was. A ring. A perfect, silvery ring that didn't have a diamond but...

"I had it carved. It says 'my missing puzzle piece' on the inside."

Kurt couldn't remember anything of the next five minutes. The next thing he knew he was flying through the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house, panting and flushed.

"What happened, did Blaine attack you with something from Targ... whoa!" Finn said when Kurt grabbed the front of his stepbrother's shirt.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the living room, I think, what...?"

But Kurt was already gone, leaving a trail of snow behind him. The frown on Finn's face suggested that someone had just asked him to translate The Bible into Swedish.

"Dad!"

"Hey, kid, back so soon? I told you that coat..."

"I'm getting married!"

The short silence between the was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"You... what?"

"I'm getting married, Dad! Blaine proposed, I'm getting married, oh my GAGA, I'm getting married! Dad! Dad, Blaine PROPOSED to me!"

Kurt was jumping up and down in front Burt who could only stare, his expression a lot like Finn's. Kurt didn't really notice as he clapped his hands, more excited than a kid in Santa's workshop, still babbling about how perfect it all had been as if he had never even thought about the cold. He turned around when he heard Carole.

"Honey," she said, looking around. "Where _is _Blaine?"

Kurt blinked and stopped jumping. "He... OH!"

And he was off again, almost bumping into Finn in his hurry to get back out. The taller boy had clearly heard (well, most likely the whole neighborhood had heard) and was about to say something but was once again left without an explanation.

Kurt threw the door open just as Blaine turned to their driveway. He squealed, the cold forgotten, and ran to his unprepared boyfriend who fell backwards into the soft snow as Kurt all but smashed into him.

"Yes!" he yelled, kissing Blaine everywhere he could reach. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

"Oh good, you kinda scared me," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled before getting up and taking off his left glove. He squealed again when Blaine got up, too, holding the ring between his fingers.

"So... it IS a yes?"

"Oh for... It's a yes now put it on me!"

Blaine's smile was brighter than the ridiculous Christmas lights their neighbors had put up as he slid the silver band to Kurt's ring finger.

It was the perfect size.

"I can't believe this..." Kurt whispered, staring at the new piece of jewelry on his hand. "I'm engaged. I get to plan my own wedding. Oh my GOD I get to plan my own wedding!" Kurt turned around to the three members of his family standing in the doorway, his hands on his mouth. "I never thought... AAAAHHH!"

If people hadn't been paying attention before, that scream caused more than a few curious people to step outside to see what was going on.

"I love you!" Kurt declared, jumping again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "We're getting married!"

And he kissed Blaine, right there in front of his father, hell, in front of most of his neighbors, full on the mouth, tongue demanding access. And Blaine didn't fight back, so overwhelmed with happiness that he forgot to be afraid of the return from cloud nine. His arms found their way around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer. For a moment everything else disappeared and it was as if the air was filled with the most beautiful, most cliché Disney music. Anyone with imagination could see stardust and sparkles and tiny fireworks all around the two of them.

Behind them Finn, who finally remembered how to use his mouth, cleared his throat. "I guess that kind of steps on the toes of the Broadway tickets _I _got him."

–

**Kurt Hummel** is engaged to **Blaine Anderson.**

–

_You have 34 new messages_

-KURT! FACEBOOK? REALLY? What are you, 16? YOU CALL ME RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!

-Oh my gosh, Kurt, I'm so so so so happy for you! My dads and I wish you and Blaine all the best! Call me when you're back in New York and we can decide what you want me sing at your wedding!

-So not cool to post something like that and then log off! I want to hear details, was it romantic? Call me. Oh, this is Quinn!

-Hey Kurt! Is this going to be one of those weddings where there are only dudes and lesbians? Anyways, congrats, if nothing else it's a free dinner. Text the date and I'll be there!

-Hey, Kurt, this is Tina, can I bring a plus one?

-Hey man, just wanted to congratulate you! Call me when you have the time, alright?

-KURTIE! Which one of you is going to wear a white dress? Blaine is shorter than you but you're you... Santana says hi, too!

-KURT, I am warning you, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE! I am you made of honor, right? RIGHT? CALL ME!

...

"You should really pick up your phone..."

"Oh?"

"...a little later..."

"I thought so."

...

-DUDE! I'M IN THE NEXT ROOM!

* * *

**AN: So the next chapters will be longer, this is just a prologue kind of thing. **

**I didn't want Kurt's ring to have a diamond because he IS a boy and diamonds... well... they are a GIRL'S best friend! Ya know what I mean?**

**And I didn't have Blaine serenade Kurt because honestly, that's what people would expect him to do, if there was ever to be a proposing scene between them in Glee (one can hope and dream, yeah? xD) I wanted to do it a little differently. **

**Alright, I'm done explaining myself :) I am going to bed now! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris Colfer is the only person on this planet that can make me cry over a death of a bird...**

**My sister sent me a message on Facebook saying: if you haven't seen Glee yet, just to warn you: you're going to go insane.**

**I did... **

**Alright, so I hope you like the second chapter of this little story of mine :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS and FAVORITES, you guys made me soooo happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs that use. **

* * *

**Date**

_-And if it turns out it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine-_

_As Long As You're Mine, Wicked_

Kurt was humming happily as he expertly placed tiny plastic diamonds on a golden piece of paper. The apartment was quiet otherwise, safe for the constant noise down from the streets Kurt had grown used to over the years. The sun was setting and Kurt knew Blaine would be home soon. He wanted to finish this before he was, this was going to be a surprise! It was the first preparation for their wedding and it was all becoming so... real! He was really going to have a wedding, he was really going to get married and live happily ever after with someone! Kurt grinned. He loved this feeling. Once the date was decided it was going to be officially official and then there was nothing more to do than to wait for that day to arrive.

And in the mean time they'd have to book a venue, hire a DJ and caterer, write their wows, decide what flowers they wanted...

After placing a couple of more diamonds on the paper, he eyed it critically, tilting his head and pursing his lips. Then he broke into a smile, nodded happily and lifted the artwork to lean against a coffee cup. The kitchen table was covered with glitter and stickers and golden pens along with countless of magazines from Elle to Seventeen. And just as Kurt was about to clean the mess he had made, he saw an article about Marc Jacob's new spring collection that he, and this shocked him to the very core, hadn't had the time to read yet. This, of course, meant that when his fiancé came home, the mess was still there.

"Did we have bird I didn't know about and did it die?"

Kurt glared up from his magazine. "No," he said, putting it down. "That would require a different outfit."

"Alright, well... What is this about then? Are you starting a scrapbook?" Blaine asked as he took off his scarf.

"No," Kurt said again. "Though that isn't a bad idea at all... But so yeah, no. This is much more important! Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them!" Kurt ordered impatiently. Blaine shook his head but obeyed, smiling a little at Kurt's enthusiasm. Kurt took the golden paper and held it at arms length in front of him. "Alright, you can open." Blaine did. "Tadaa! It's our wedding invitation!"

Blaine's eyebrows went up as he looked at the little card that sure enough, had his and Kurt's name written on it with a silver pen. The writing was so neat and curly that for a second Blaine thought it had been done with a computer. He lifted his gaze and saw that Kurt was smiling, clearly proud of himself and waiting for a response.

"This is the part where you're supposed to say: That's amazing, Kurt, it's so beautiful, I love you so much!"

"It is beautiful," Blaine admitted. "But I'm not sure if you can really put that in a copying machine."

"Oh no, of course not silly!. I'll make them myself. And I'll add something personal to each one. You know, like a little football sticker on the corner of Finn's invitation. Although that will kind of ruin the fairytale theme... Well, it's Finn, he probably wouldn't see the theme anyway," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Let me get this straight... You're going to hand make like... 30 invitations and you're going to personalize every single one of them?" Blaine asked. His tone was something between impressed and doubtful.

"30? Pfft, no!" Blaine sighed in relief. "87."

Blaine's eyes widened. "87?"

Kurt blinked. "Well, yes. I know we want to keep the wedding relatively small but 30 guests? Blaine, please! That's not small, that's sad."

It took Blaine a couple of seconds to comprehend what Kurt had just said. "So wait, you're telling me you're going to send every guest their own invitation?"

"WE are, Blaine."

"Yeah, so, we are not just going to send families one invitation each, we are sending them as many as there are people in that family?"

"Yes, Blaine, what is your point?"

"My point is that... Kurt, Puck and Lauren's baby is 7 months old, for example!"

"I know and when she is 14 or so and starts to think about marrying a nice man... or woman... one day, she can look at the first wedding invitation that she received and be inspired by it! Speaking of Becca, do you think I should put Tinker-bell or Cinderella on it?"

Blaine could only stare at Kurt who looked 100 percent serious. Trying to decide the best way to handle this, he took a step forward and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. When Kurt opened his mouth to say something, Blaine gently pushed him backwards and sat him down on the couch. His pale boyfriend looked up at him with questions in his eyes.

"We haven't even decided the date yet," Blaine stated simply.

"So?"

"So? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No. This is just a prototype," Kurt said, waving the golden piece of paper in front of Blaine. "I left the date blank. I wasn't about to ask everyone to leave their Saturdays open from now to September if that's what you were worried about." He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back on the couch. "I have a day off and I got inspired, what's the big deal?"

"How will you even have the time to make 87 invitations all by yourself? And don't give me that look, you know as well as I do that you're not going to let me help."

Kurt huffed again. "I'd make time. It's our wedding! It's kinda important..."

"Of course it's important, don't think I don't think it is but really? Kurt, think about it. 87!"

"Yes, 87!" Kurt almost yelled, standing up. "Look, I already told you, I never thought I would one day get to plan my own wedding! Yeah, maybe I started hoping when we got together but I thought... I thought I was going to screw it up somehow and I'd end up alone again so now that we are here and I actually get to do this, I'm not going half-ass it! I only plan to do this once, you know."

"Kurt..."

"I know it might seem shallow and that the marriage part is the thing I should focus on and be excited about and I am, I really am, I can't wait to be with you until death do us part but... I just think that both of us deserve this to be as special as it can be."

"I..."

"But of course, if you're worried about what people are going to think then, sure. Let's just send every family one invitation, like it's traditionally done. In fact, why don't you just go to one of those little shops and pick a nice ready made card, huh?"

It wasn't a thing to be upset about. It really wasn't but Kurt couldn't help himself. It didn't help that Blaine was right, he probably didn't have the time. And ugh, why did he have to look at him with those eyes? Those eyes that weren't even angry, just confused and so, so innocent! Kurt didn't have a right to be mad at Blaine for trying to make him see reason.

But no way was he going to admit that yet.

"I'll clean tomorrow, I'm going to bed," he mumbled, turning around.

"It's six thirty!"

"Well, I'm tired!"

Blaine sighed when he heard their bedroom door slam. He knew Kurt, he should have been ready for all kinds of craziness when it came to the wedding. But 87 handmade, personalized invitations had still caught him off guard.

It seemed like so much work over something so little. Why would Kurt want to make that effort when there was so much else to think about, too, stuff that Blaine thought was surely more important.

'I thought I was going to screw it up somehow.' Had Kurt really thought that? But they were so in love, how could Kurt possibly think...?

Maybe, just maybe, there was something more to this than what met the eye.

He had to fix this or he would be spending the night on the couch. He was on his way to the door, thinking about getting some Ben&Jerry's when his phone rang. The ID said 'Mercedes'. Oh man, he should have seen this coming.

"Hey..."

"_I just got my first official made- of-honor-task,_" Mercedes announced.

"Oh yeah?"

"_I'm to tell you that you're an ass." _

"Right..."

"_Alright, walk me through it, what happened?" _

"Kurt didn't tell you?"

"_He said he'd fill me in later, right now the important thing was to make sure you know you're an ass. So, what did you do?"_

So Blaine told Mercedes about the whole invitation fiasco and how he honestly didn't know which one of them was right. When he was done, Mercedes was quiet for so long he checked his screen to see if she had hung up on him.

"Um... Mercedes?"

"_I thought you at least came home drunk and spilled milk on his favorite shirt! But no, this is about an invitation? I should have seen this coming, I guess..."  
_

Blaine chuckled. "It's a bit stupid, huh?"

"_Well, actually, Blaine... I think you're going to have to let him go a little overboard with all this. Just let him obsess about the flowers and the clothes and the food, it's just the way he does things. I mean, I know you don't have the money to have the wedding at the Plaza or anything..."  
_

Blaine felt a little stab of anger towards his father.

"_...but little things like this you can afford to be special. This means even more to Kurt than he lets on. You know better than anyone what he went through in high school. He was so afraid of being alone forever that he fell head first for straight guys! And then there was you. He made it through all the bullying and other crap mostly because of you. And now he gets to marry you! I think that somewhere in the back of his mind he might think it's all too good to be true. Something little like the invitation is one less thing on his list of things that might go wrong. I know I'm being confusing but you get what I'm saying?"  
_

"I think I do."

"_Good. Now let him cool down a little bit and then discuss of a compromise, okay? I'm sure you can come up with a solution. And when I say you gotta let him go overboard, I don't mean that you can let him put me and his other bridesmaids into canary-yellow cream cake dresses so if you see pictures of those around your place, burn them. Got that?"_

"I got it. Thanks, Mercedes."

"_Anytime, Warbler. Don't let the make-up sex get too loud, okay? You do live in an apartment building."_

Mercedes hung up before Blaine could respond. He put his phone back into his pocket and wondered for a second if he still needed the ice cream. Deciding that it was a good bonus to his apology, he took his keys from where he had thrown only about 15 minutes ago and left.

–

Kurt was lying on the bed, wondering what was the possibility that Blaine had left for good, when he heard the door open the third time that evening. He glanced at the clock. Blaine had only been gone for 45 minutes or so. He could smell Chinese food all the way from where he was and was expecting Blaine to appear to the doorway any second...

But he didn't. On the contrary, judging by the sound of Blaine's footsteps, he was going to the kitchen. Kurt frowned. Had Blaine gotten Chinese food to lure him out of his cave? If so, it wouldn't work. Nuh-uh. Blaine should have cooked himself if he wanted Kurt to leave the bed tonight.

Blaine didn't turn the TV on nor did it sound like he was clearing the table so there would be room for him to eat. He was being very quiet indeed and Kurt wondered if he thought Kurt was actually sleeping. Curiosity almost took the best of him but the countertenor refused to give in and get up. If he was going be upset about something as stupid as the invitation then he should stay upset for longer than hour to make the point of this being important very clear. Like he said, he wasn't going to half-ass it.

While in his own head, Kurt hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. So when the door opened he jumped a little and blinked at the light that leaked into the dark bedroom from the hallway.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly and sat down on the bed.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied. Damn, he didn't sound upset at all. "Where did you go?"

"To get ice cream. Got something else on the way, too."

"Yeah, I smell that."

"Well, yeah, that and... Also..." Blaine got something from the plastic bag he was holding. "...this."

"A magazine?" Kurt said as he took it from Blaine. He couldn't help but break into a grin when he saw the title. "Rainbow wedding..."

"I don't know if you have it already but I saw it and figured that I should show you that I want to contribute to the most special day of our lives. I flipped through it and saw at least a couple of good looking recipes," Blaine said. He counted it as a victory when Kurt's smile widened. "And to show you that I really, really do care and that I am sorry if you ever doubted that, here. You left it on the living room table. I uh... finished it."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw that Blaine was holding the prototype of the invitation. He hesitated for a couple of seconds but then took it, turning it over to first see that there was a Cinderella sticker in the corner. He read down to...

"November 9th?"

"That's when we first met. I know it's almost a year away but at least that will leave you time to..."

Kurt cut Blaine off by kissing him full on the lips. His fiancé clearly hadn't been expecting that as he let out a sound that was probably meant to be surprised but turned into a moan half way through.

"It's perfect," Kurt breathed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just doing my part."

"And... Maybe I don't have to send Becca her own invitation..."

"What?" Blaine said, pulling away. "You mean she is not going to get this one? After all the work I put into it?"

"Oh, hush!"

* * *

**AN: Thhhheeeereeee you go, my attempt of light hearted drama. I'm not sure if I'm going to write a chapter or two with actual drama or is this all going to be fluffy and cute... Depends. **

**I was asked to also include Wes and David and yes, I am going to. :)**

**And Rainbow Wedding Magazine Network is real! And I don't own it either.**

**Alright, see you guys sooooon!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone!**

**Alright, so first off: THANK YOU SO MUCHHH!**

**You guys really are the best and you make a smile appear on my face even when I really don't feel like smiling.**

**I'm not going to get into that too much, it's boring but I hope this chapter will make YOU smile! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs that I use.**

* * *

**Bestmen**

_-Can you feel the love tonight  
The ease the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things-_

_Can You Feel the Love Tonight, The Lion King_

"That sounds awesome, how did you come up with that?"

Blaine listened as Kurt talked to Mercedes over the phone while going to through his moisturizing routine at the same time. That should really be labeled as the 8th miracle of the world, given how religiously Kurt took care of his skin. How he managed to do it like any other morning while keeping up a conversation with his maid-of-honor was a mystery to Blaine.

"I don't know but let's face it, he's the groom. I wouldn't worry about it."

Blaine's interest piked when he realized he was being talked about. He stopped buttoning his shirt and listened a little more carefully. He couldn't quite hear Mercedes' response but whatever she said made Kurt giggle.

"I'll leave that to the bestman once I know who he is."

Blaine's face fell. Bestman. They had been engaged for nearly 4 months and Blaine hadn't given any thought to who he was going to ask.

Once upon a time it would have been more than clear whose the job was.

Blaine shook his head and forced his expression to look normal when he heard Kurt say goodbye to Mercedes ("Love you, too, biaaaaaaatch"). A couple of seconds later Kurt emerged from the bathroom with that small content smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle. Blaine loved Kurt's morning mood.

"How do you do that?" he asked as Kurt started to flip through his calendar.

"Do what?"

"Talk and groom yourself at the same time. I can't even watch the news while buttoning my shirt!" Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled. "Speaker phone, Blaine. And in this hectic life of ours I have had to learn how to multi-task. Otherwise I'd never have time to talk to my friends," he said. He missed the tiny wince that Blaine let out. "Speaking of friends, do you have time to join me, Artie and Tina for lunch? Rachel might show up, too, if she gets off early."

Blaine didn't answer right away. He stared at the last button of his shirt, wondering if he should just leave it open, trying to push back some other, heavier thoughts. He blinked when Kurt suddenly waved his hand in front of him. "Huh?"

"Day dreaming, are you? I was asking if you wanted to come to lunch. Olive Garden? I know how much you love their bread sticks."

"Yeah, uh... No, I don't have the time, I have to get going. I should be going already, actually. I might have to take a taxi, I'm meeting Brian at the Staten Island ferry in fifteen minutes. Subway might take forever, it's always so crowded in the morning. Sorry, babe, tell them I said hi, okay? Rain-check."

"Sure... Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am, why?"

"You're rambling."

"I'm just in a hurry, I overslept. I'll uh... see you when I get home, okay? I'll bring dinner. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Kurt yelled after Blaine before he rushed through the door. Once out he let out a breath, checked that he hadn't forgotten to put on any important piece of clothing in his hurry to get out of the apartment, and then started to make his way to the subway. He was in no hurry at all and he knew Kurt was well aware of this, too.

Which was why he wasn't surprised when Kurt cornered him as soon as he came home a little bit after six.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that is bothering you. Don't even bother to deny it," Kurt said.

"It's stupid."

"I don't care."

Blaine sighed, defeated. "I don't know who to ask."

"Ask?"

"To be my bestman."

Kurt looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I really like Artie, I do, but I don't think we've ever been in the same room alone together. But he lives here while everyone else lives pretty far and I don't know if any of them are ready to commit like Mercedes. Not that I would ask them to and I know you didn't either, it's awesome how she just... does it. I don't have anyone like her." Blaine slumped down on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV though it was turned off. Kurt sat down next to him, so close their legs were touching.

"Yeah, you do."

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, so they won't discuss color themes with you or care what kind of tux you wear but I'm pretty sure they'll be more than willing to participate in the cake-tasting. They know us, they know you and they will want to be a part of this, in their own, special, straight as a ruler way. Just like, when they get married, you will help them in _your_ own, special, very gay kind of way."

Kurt's little speech actually made Blaine smile a little. But then he shook his head again. "I haven't even talked to them since before Christmas. We're all so busy and we apparently are not that good at multitasking."

"So you'll schedule a Skype date, I'm sure you can all find an hour or two to spare. I swear, I won't even bitch about having to eat dinner a little later," Kurt smiled, playing with the hair right behind Blaine's ear. He always did this when his boyfriend was stressed out.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine sighed. "I'll... think about it. But hey, our dinner for today is getting cold. I brought Mexican since you already had lunch at the Olive Garden..."

Three days later Blaine was again listening to Kurt talking with Mercedes. He himself was already in bed, reading Half-Blood Prince for the n-teenth time. He found Harry Potter to be the best thing to distract him from his little dilemma and had been reading his favorite parts of the first five books for the last few days. Surely he would find a solution hidden somewhere between the lines he knew by heart...

The book disappeared from in front of his eyes. He always became deaf when J.K. Rowling was involved and this gave Kurt the opportunity to sneak up on him. The slightly taller boy was now smirking down at him, practically on his lap, and without a word put his lips on Blaine's. At first they were sweet little pecks that then turned into more heated kisses. Blaine let out a quiet gasp when Kurt's lips moved to his neck while his hands tugged the hem of the t-shirt he slept in, silently telling him to take it off.

With a quick movement Blaine flipped Kurt around so he was on top and the t-shirt was soon lying forgotten on the floor. The small sounds of pleasure that Kurt made were enough for Blaine to completely forget about any worries he might have had. Blaine felt Kurt's delicate, long fingers stroking his bear back, so lightly it almost tickled. They traveled from the back of his neck, down the spine all the way to...

And that's when the doorbell rang.

"What the...? It's almost 11!" Blaine whined. The moment was completely and utterly ruined.

"Just go tell them to ef off," Kurt replied, falling back to the pillows. Blaine grinned as he realized Kurt didn't consider the moment to be lost. Ruined, maybe, but a lot of ruined things got fixed with some tender care...

"For the love of... I'm coming, gosh!" Blaine murmured and got off the bed when the doorbell rang again. He didn't bother to put his shirt back on, hoping that his bare chest would be enough of a hint for anyone behind the door to leave. Dragging his feet and wearing an expression of deep loathing, he got to the door.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't what he saw.

"Blaine!"

Before he could even really register who they were, he found himself being embraced by two sets of arms. After ten seconds of getting over the shock he finally managed to utter: "Wes? David?"

"In flesh!" David grinned as they realized him.

"Surprise!" Wes added.

"But... what... when... huh?"

"Oh wow, Blaine, you sure you wanna be a journalist?" David laughed. "Boston ain't that far, buddy. We came to take you bar-hopping. And Kurt, of course, if he wants to join. Where is he anyway, he's the one who called us."

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

Blaine turned around to see Kurt leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "You called them?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted. "But I most certainly did not tell them to come in the middle of the night!" Wes huffed. "And I did tell them to give me a couple of days warning, too."

"Oh, don't be boring!" Wes said and put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Get dressed, husbands to be, we're about to show you real good time!"

Kurt yawned. "You can show him good time without me. Just bring him home alive, please," he said, looking pointingly at David who smirked knowingly.

"You sure?" Blaine asked. His tone made Kurt let out a little laugh. He sounded like a five year old asking for his dad for a permission to have an extra piece of cake.

"Let's find you something to wear," Kurt answered, leading them back to the bedroom. Ten minutes later Blaine was dressed, his hair just slighly gelled and still looking like he couldn't believe what way his evening had turned out. "Have a good time," Kurt said and gave Blaine a slightly longer kiss goodbye than when he left for work or school.

"No time for a quicky, there are overpriced drinks with our names on them waiting for us!" came Wes's voice from the hall.

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blainey, Blaine..." Wes slurred, patting Blaine's shoulder and looking very serious. The music was loud in a way that forced them to yell everything and the table in front of them was covered with glasses. Blaine himself had tried to keep himself under some control but was slowly but surely starting to feel the edges of his thoughts blurring. Wes was hammered, David was drinking a diet coke. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Wesley?" Blaine chuckled.

"Do not," Wes began, poking Blaine's shoulder. "-call me that! And this is serious, pay attention now, okay?"

Blaine glanced at David who was hiding his smile behind his glass. Then he turned his semi-full attention to Wes. "Alright, shoot."

"Has anyone told you about birds and trees?"

David almost choked on his coke.

"Birds and trees?"

"Hey, I don't know what you gay people call it!" Wes said, holding his hands up in defense. "But that is... not the point. Answer the question."

David was looking at Wes with a disbelievingly amused look on his face and could only shrug at Blaine, who was frowning at him.

"Well, I am getting married. So I would consider myself quite informed about... birds and trees." Blaine said carefully as he had no idea where Wes was going with this. It was a wonder how even in his current state, the former head of the Warblers' council still had an air of authority around him. No wonder he was in law school. He'd become such a good judge, he already knew how to handle a gavel better than anyone Blaine knew.

"Yes, you are getting married but still, Blaine, it's good that you know that accidents happen," Wes paused to hiccup."I don't want to hear about any srupize... surpies... surPRISE babies."

David spit out the coke he had just drank and started laughing so hard he almost fell off the bench. Blaine could only stare and wonder how in the world he had ended up from... making babies... to getting a lecture about babymaking from his best friend.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Wes," Blaine assured. "We are not planning to have any babies."

"What, like, never?" David asked after gaining most of his composure back. "We live in the 21st century, you could have a baby if you wanted."

"Hey, we are still listing the pros and cons of having a dog!" Blaine said. He took a sip of beer as it could not make this conversation any more confusing.

"Yeah, but..." David began, struggling to keep Wes at an arm's length. The Asian had just decided to declare his undying love for him and neither Blaine nor David wanted to know why he wanted to get into cuddling range with David. "...isn't it something you should at least talk about? Let's say in five years you discover that nothing would make you happier than teach a little Blurt Hummel-Anderson how to ride a bike. You tell Kurt this and he freaks out. This is something you should find out now and not then."

Blaine bit his lip. "It just seems so... surreal. I mean, we are not even getting married until November and we are at no risk of having a surprise baby," he said and Wes nodded approvingly. He had settled on holding David's arm close to his chest as the other one stil refused to let him get closer.

"Well, just so you know, I'm all for you having very loud, fashionable kids," David said.

"Thanks, David. But seriously, you'll have to wait for those kids for a few more years, if they are ever to come."

"Yes!" Wes yelled, raising his glass. "No babies before marriage. Let's keep our baby-Blaine innocent, hmm? No need for everyone to be corrupted by sex and money."

"Wes, why do you think I was shirtless when I opened the door?"

Wes's eyes widened in horror and he stared at his friend as if he had never seen him before. Then he literally let out a wail and dropped his head on the table, knocking over a few glasses. David patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Wes, they do live together."

"But why? He's so in love and Kurt's his high school sweetheart for crying out loud and he's getting married to him! His high school sweetheart! It's like... It's like in Lion King! And I'm Timon and you're Pumba and he's Simba! And he's leaving for Pride Rock to become a king and Kurt's Nala and before we know it, we'll be babysitting his... his... KIDS!"

No music was loud enough to drown Wes's shriek and more than a few heads turned to see what was going on. David was laughing again and Blaine was trying really hard not to. He drowned the last of his beer and punched Wes lightly on the arm. Wes lifted his head, which seemed like a huge effort, looking absolutely devastated.

"You're going to..." *hic* "...forget about us!"

"I could never," Blaine smiled. "And I bet Timon and Pumba were Simba's bestmen." This caused David to stop laughing and Wes's eyes lit up so he almost looked 89 percent sober.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, come on, who else would I ask?"

This was true, he knew it now.

"Blaine! You're the best gay best friend ever! I always wanted to throw a bachelor party! I am thinking hot nurse outfits and a couple of firemen for you..."

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of the door opening and very unsteady steps.

"Blaine, Kurt's a keeper," he heard after some irritated whispers and drunken giggling.

Kurt smiled. He had put an air-mattress to the living room and also put some sheets on the couch so one of their guests could sleep there. He had figured this to be the best solution as he had counted on David to bring Blaine home if his fiancé would decide to re-live some of his high school experiences.

A strong smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke entered the bedroom when Blaine, attempting to tiptoe, came in.

"I'm awake," Kurt mumbled, kind of afraid that Blaine would hurt himself while trying to be quiet.

"Oh, sorry, babe," Blaine whispered. On any other night Kurt would have complained about him falling on the bed with his day clothes but he was willing to let that go this once.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. They are staying a couple of nights."

"Cool."

"And hey, I got my bestmen now."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah..." Blaine leaned to kiss Kurt's temple. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Blaine sighed happily and lied down on his side, his arm around Kurt's weist.

"Just don't let them off the hook for interrupting us."

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: I started and rewrote this chapter so many times I have no idea what of it was in the original one...**

**Anyhow.**

**Wes and David will appear a couple of more time, I'd say, I had fun with them :) I just hope this story doesn't take a life of it's own. I have a few ideas for a couple of drama chapters... So Something Borrowed might actually become longer than 5,6 or 7 chapters.**

**Hope you all stay for the ride! I'll have some more plot development in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Good night y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so...**

**I'm writing this with shaky hands in the middle of the night while crying my eyes out. Writing is therapy for me and since I just spend 90 minutes listening to someone go through her whole life... and mine... telling me everything that I should know now that I'm 'turning 21' I need to do something so I won't think about this for the rest of my life. **

**So this will be... Um... Well. I don't know, I haven't written it yet. But I am stressed out, I am tired and I didn't need to learn what I learned today. Not yet... After June would have been good but not yet, not to add to all this. I am eating three pints of Ben&Jerry's tomorrow, I promise you guys that. **

**Alright, hope you like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I wish... **

* * *

**Parents**

-If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone-

Crash and Burn, Savage Garden

They were driving to Ohio.

Driving.

In the middle of the freaking night. Through the power of caffeine.

All because of one voice mail message Kurt had heard before Blaine had had the chance to delete it.

It wasn't unusual that he got home after Kurt. Actually, it was pretty much the rule. So when he had heard the humming from the bedroom when he opened the door, he hadn't been surprised. He had been happy to know that Kurt was in a good mood and as he was only human, he had been planning to take advantage of that.

He had been surprised to see Kurt packing though.

"Uh... Do we need to talk?" Blaine had asked, looking at the pile of shirts folded neatly on the bed, ready to be put in a suitcase.

"Yes," Kurt had replied. "We do."

A million different things had gone through Blaine's mind at that moment. What, why, when, who, how...? As he couldn't decide, he ended up looking like a child that had been hit with a baseball bat. All he could do was stare.

"You want your black dress shoes or the brownish ones?"

Blaine blinked. "Huh...?"

"We're only going for the weekend, I don't think you need both. So, pick."

"We... Kurt, what is going on?"

Kurt hadn't answered. He had shot Blaine a look that was absolutely unreadable and walked calmly to where their phone was. He pressed a button and went to get more clothes as if he was listening to the weather report when Mrs. Anderson's voice filled the room.

It had literally felt like the ground had disappeared from under Blaine's feet.

"_Hey, honey! It's your mom. Now listen, your father and I have been talking and we think it's time that you take your place in his company. We can discuss the details later but it would most wonderful if we could announce this to everyone at the annual ball. It's on Friday November 8th this year. I know it sounds like it's a long while from now but there is a lot to talk about. Give me a call when you get this. Love you, bye!" _

And a beep.

There had been a long silence after that. Blaine could literally hear how his brain shrank into the size of a raisin as his face heated up with embarrassment and some twisted form of anger.

"So... there are a couple of things I'm curious about..." Kurt voice had cut through the air like a sword. "First, I was under the impression you had no interest in ever working in your dad's company. Of course, if you do want to then that's fine but I am not moving back to Ohio. Just so you know. And also, why does your mom think you can attend a ball on November 8th? That really left me wondering because it sounded like she doesn't know we're getting married. In fact, she sounded like she doesn't even think I'm in the picture anymore. Now that can't be right, can it?"

The hurt in Kurt's voice had been evident and Blaine could feel a bile burning in his throat. He closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, confirming what Kurt had already known.

"You haven't told them?" Blaine looked up when he heard Kurt sit down. "But I thought... When we discussed the budget... You said your Dad wouldn't give us anything. Did you just assume...?

"No, I know. Kurt, they are next to broke."

"What are you talking about?"

Blaine took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt. "Dad gambles." Kurt's jaw dropped. "Vegas, poker nights, derby... They are in a limbo. Whatever money they make goes to paying off his debts."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not your problem. It's not even supposed to be mine. I've told myself not feel guilty because what the hell can I do to help? I have a rent to pay and school to finish, you're still starting with your store. I didn't want you to worry just because my dad can't handle his money. That's the main reason Mom wants me to work for the company. To keep an eye on him."

They stayed quiet for a little while, Blaine letting Kurt take in this new information. Finally Blaine sighed and reached his hand to take a hold of Kurt's. Kurt squeezed it and laced their fingers.

"I have tried telling them. I have. I love you so much and I want them to know I am happy, happier than they have ever been and that they can't change that. But whenever I call them... They start talking about Michelle and the baby and how Allison Smith is still available, poor thing, so pretty, and how the house needs renovating and oh, how they'd want little Blaine's to fill up the big house with their laughter. I mention you and they say 'oh, yes, your room mate.' They insists on acting like everything is fine and I hate it. I get so angry that I just hang up... I am so, so sorry Kurt. You don't deserve this and I'm sorry..."

"Shh..."

Kurt had cut Blaine off by kissing him softly and sweetly on the mouth. Blaine sighed against his lips and relaxed, his shoulders shagging.

"Well, you won't be attending that ball." Blaine chuckled. "And we're going to visit your parents. So black shoes or brown?"

And here they were.

Blaine had argued but Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer. The clock was reaching 4 am and a sign had just welcomed them to the state of Ohio. They'd reach the Anderson house by six and Blaine wondered what they were supposed to do until his parents woke up. Watch movies in the living room, cuddling on the couch like when they had when they were teenagers?

"They don't matter, Kurt," Blaine said, raising his voice a little so Kurt could hear him over the music.

"They are your parents," Kurt stated.

"Yeah, but I mean... Whatever they say, I want you to know that I don't care what they think."

"Then why did you hang up every time?"

"I..."

"Blaine, they-are-your-parents," Kurt repeated. "Of course you care about what they they think! You don't have to do what they tell you or think like they do or even like what they think but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. _I'm_ insulted that they don't acknowledge me but I know it's not your fault and when I last checked it was just us in this relationship."

_...and let's face it, who isn't  
less fortunate than I...?_

"What if they don't want to come?" Blaine hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Two less people to feed."

"Kurt..."

"They love you."

The conversation died. Kurt's eyes were fixed on the road as Blaine let his mind wonder. He watched the trees go by, his eyelids drooping...

_...just not quite as popular as me...!_

Blaine didn't remember falling asleep but he must have since he was suddenly shaken awake. He blinked tiredly and tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.

"I figured we should get some breakfast first," Kurt said when Blaine frowned at the sign in front of him.

"Ihop?"

"It's open. I'll have a fruit salad or something."

In the end, Kurt managed to get some coffee down Blaine's throat but apparently the smell of the pancakes mixed with the thought of telling his parents about his wedding made him too nauseous to actually eat anything. Kurt, against all odds, ended up eating some of the cheesecake pancakes ordered for Blaine. Whether he was eating to ease his own nerves or he was just plain hungry, Blaine would never know.

"You think they are up?"

Blaine glanced at the clock, unsurprisingly made to look like a chocolate chip pancake. "Yeah, probably. They never sleep too late."

"Alright, let's go then. It'll be like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painless."

"Ripping a band-aid hurts like a bitch, Kurt."

"Not if you put it under water first."

"You're not making any sense."

Kurt smiled a little and leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'll be your water."

Blaine couldn't help but return the smile.

The house looked bigger than when he had last been there. Maybe it was because he knew it was just his parents that lived there. He wondered rather bitterly why they refused to be practical and move to a smaller place. What couple with no children in the house anymore needed six bedrooms and four bathrooms?

And why did his Dad need three cars when Mrs. Anderson didn't even have a license?

Couldn't they mold the lawn themselves?

Breakfast wasn't that hard to make...

Blaine gritted his teeth when he realized for how many years he had taken all kinds of vain things for granted.

"You ready?"

"No." Blaine looked at the window of his old room. The curtains had been changed. "I can't believe what a wimp I am. You told your dad even before you had said yes to me."

Kurt giggled. The sound of it seemed to light up the mood enough for Blaine to gather some of that famous courage he always talked about and get out of the car. Kurt followed and they walked up the steps to the door hand in hand. After one last reassuring smile and a nod from Kurt, Blaine rang the bell, ready to open the door with the key he still had if no one came to answer.

Mrs. Anderson was still in her nightgown when she appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Mom," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, darling, what...? What are you doing here? It's barely 9!"

"I, uh... have something important to tell you. I wanted to do it in person," Blaine explained.

"You're so pale, sweetheart! Are you sick, is that what you have come to tell? Oh my God, that's it, isn't it? I knew that city was going to wear you down, you should have gone to..."

"I'm not sick, Mom!" Blaine interrupted. "I'm just tired, we drove here all the way from New York. Can we come in?"

Mrs. Anderson seemed to only notice Kurt then. She eyed him suspiciously, just like she had when Blaine had first brought him home all those years ago. Blaine could only admire his fiancé's ability to keep on a friendly smile even under such a hard stare. Maybe it was because he knew he could stare the woman Blaine had got her height from down to the smallest hole if he so wanted.

"Is Dad home?" Blaine asked as they stepped into the hall that was easily bigger than their living room, bedroom and kitchen put together.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen having breakfast. You want anything?" The question was directed only at her son.

"No, thanks. We won't be long."

"You won't?"

"We won't?"

Kurt and Mrs. Anderson both looked at Blaine who merely nodded. Kurt raised his eyebrows in silent question and Blaine just shrugged and shook his head slightly. He wasn't going to stay in a house where his boyfriend wasn't even offered breakfast. Surprise visit or not.

"Mary, who is it...? Blaine! What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Mr. Anderson came to the hall in baby-blue slippers and a half-eaten toast in his hand. He might have had a gambling problem but somehow his appearance managed to lower the tension in the room, if only slightly.

"He has something important to tell us, Richard. Important enough to drive here."

"Drive? Are you going off to the war or something?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, Dad. I don't think they'd appreciate someone who'd stop to check his hair from the rear-view mirror of the tank." Kurt's quiet chuckle was like a shot of confidence to him. "We're getting married."

Can you hear the crickets?

"We, as in...?"

"We, Mom, us!" Blaine almost yelled, lifting Kurt's left hand to show his parents the ring. "Kurt and I are getting married. On November 9th."

"November... But... But honey, the ball..."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Blaine said. "The ball? Seriously? I am getting married!"

This was turning into something ugly really fast. The baby-blue slippers weren't helping anymore.

"Blaine," Mary said, her tone suggesting that she was explaining a five year old that the wall wasn't a canvas. "You can't..."

"Yes, _we_ can. We just drove 10 hours to tell you that we can. And we will. Because we love each other and that's what people do when they love each other, right? Get married, have babies..."

Kurt's hold of his hand tightened just a bit.

"...grow old together," Blaine finished.

More crickets.

"It's that city!"

"I was already gay in Ohio, Mom."

"We have given you everything you ever wanted and what do we get in return? You show up here before 9 o'clock in the morning to rub this... twisted relationship on our faces! We don't deserve this kind of humiliation! Richard, say something for God's sake!"

Blaine met his father's eyes. The disappointment was deep but Blaine could see he was mostly disappointed in himself. He thought of himself as a failure as, despite his best efforts, he had not been able to make his son straight. It was as if everything else, all the other shit, could be solved if this one little wrong could be made right.

"We'd really like for you to come," Kurt suddenly said before Richard even had a chance to open his mouth. "The wedding will be in New York as it's still not legal in Ohio. My maid-of-honor has already pretty much declared that she is to have our couch for the week before the wedding but I'm sure we can squeeze you there somewhere if you don't want to go to a hotel."

The polite smile never disappeared from Kurt's face even if the Andersons were looking at him like he was the World's 8th wonder. Which Blaine thought he probably was as he had just suggested that his parents would be 'squeezed' in their little apartment. He had just told them without actually telling them that he knew all about their money troubles and dared them to ignore him now.

"We'll be sending our formal invitations as soon as I have them all ready. It'll be pretty soon because I really have to start planning the seating arrangements. I can't have Mike and Tina sitting next to each other and Lord only knows someone will end up pregnant if I put Wes and Brittany too close together..." Kurt said this more to himself, tapping his chin with his index-finger. "Yeah, so," he continued, talking to his soon to be in-laws again. "...tell us your decision as soon as possible because we only have a limited amount of seats at the family table and the last two are either for you or my stepbrother and his wife."

Kurt's tone was light and cheerful but anyone who knew him could hear the threat in it. He was like an oversensitive alarm, ready to go off at the slightest touch. Poke him and die.

"Anyways, I think we're done here. I had kind of been planning for a longer visit but oh well. It would be a shame to have driven all this way for just a couple of minutes though... Hmm... Blaine, you wanna drive to my house? I'm sure Carole would love an excuse to cook a nice, big dinner."

"Yeah... sure..." Blaine said absentmindedly. He had pictured this scenario hundreds of times in his head and never had his father been quiet. There had been yelling, screaming, insults... In his more optimistic fantasies they'd congratulate him and then politely decline the invitation. But this was just torture, seeing them look at him like he had just crushed all their hopes and dreams. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, you should be, how are we going to explain...?"

"Not for getting married! For showing up without a warning, God..." Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna take Kurt's last name."

And with that, Blaine all but pulled Kurt out of the house. He heard the countertenor say a quick "bye!" through the blood pumping in his ears but didn't stop to say that himself.

"Alright, not one of my best ideas," Kurt said when he closed the door of the car.

"No, you were right. I had to do this."

"Yeah, but Blaine..."

"I just wish... he'd say something. Anything. And she is so... They pretend to be so high and mighty when the truth is there probably won't be any ball as they can't afford it."

"People always have a hard time of letting go of their pride. Especially when it's the last thing they have to hold on to." Blaine just shook his head in some sort of disbelief. "Were you serious about taking my last name? Or were you just saying that out of anger?"

"I meant it. I have been thinking about it for a while."

"Okay..."

"If you don't want me..."

"No, no, I do! I mean, if you really want to then I think it's great. It's just... You know what that will mean, right?"

"What?"

"Our kids will be all Hummels, too. And if a name has anything to do with how a person ends up then we're looking at a singing mechanic who wears Versace over-alls."

Blaine chuckled. A few seconds later they were both laughing so hard Kurt almost hit a mailbox.

* * *

**I am GOING to bed now. This is not my best writing but it had to be done, if not for anyone else then for myself. **

**I'll be in a better mood when I write the next chapter. Enter Mercedes!**

**Thank you guys for everythiiiiing you have said so far, I appreciate it sooooo much and I wish I could come and give you all a hug. **

**Can't wait for Tuesday! (well... Wednesday morning for me but oh well)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SO SO SO SO SORRY, I'm reading like crazy so I'll be in SOME school next year and my Internet connection has been bitching at me for a couple of weeks now...**

**But here it is now!**

**Hope you like it, it's designed to be a little random. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song that I use. **

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life-_

_Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Future**_  
_

_Blaine turned his eyes back to his salad from the family he had been staring, only to find that he had sauce all over his front. _

"_Oh man!" he exclaimed as Kurt was hiding his laughter. It was mean but watching the white range dressing falling from the fork onto Blaine's shirt while the man was absolutely oblivious was just so entertaining, especially when the shirt was from Walmart. "How am I ever going to feed a child of own?" _

_Kurt's chuckle died on his way out of his mouth. _

* * *

-Blaine wants babies.

-Mercedes! Blaine wants babies.

-Cool.

-What? No, don't you get it, he wants to have a child! As in, he wants us to be parents!

-So early...

-He said people have babies when they are in love and then I said something about over-alls and then we went to have lunch and there was a girl and I DON'T KNOW!

-I live in California, Kurt.

-What has that got to do with Blaine wanting to have children?

-It's 4 am.

-...your point?

-Fine, whatever. Hold on a sec, I'll call you.

The thirty seconds Kurt waited for Mercedes to pick up the phone felt like an hour to him. He was drumming the dining table nervously with his index finger, a bowl of yogurt and muesli forgotten next to him. Finally his phone started to buzz and the first notes of Mercedes' latest single filled the kitchen.

"Took you long enough!"

"Well, hello to you, too, I've missed you so much," was Mercedes' less than thrilled reply.

"I have a crisis in my hands, I hope you know!"

"What's so bad about having a kid? We're thinking about it, actually. Oh, we could be baby-buddies!"

"I'd be thrilled to have one if they came trained! How am I supposed to tell an infant that 400 dollar jacket is not to be puked on?"

"Maybe you won't wear a jacket like that while burping a baby..."

Kurt was barely listening. "...he had just had a fight with his parents who, by the way, still haven't responded to our invitation. And then he caught be off guard by saying he wants to take my name and all I wanted to do was light up the mood because he was so upset and I went and joked about the Hummel name making kids weird..." He missed the yawn at the other end of the line. "Now he must think that it's all good and as soon the honeymoon's over he will want to pick the color for the nursery and oh GOD, he'll want to buy all the Disney movies that have ever been made and he'll want the kid to go to Dalton if it's a boy so we'll put him on the waiting list as soon as he is born and start saving money I was gonna use on clothes because I didn't count on having to raise a child until I was at least... 50 and didn't care about fashion so much anymore!"

Kurt stopped to take a breath, waiting for Mercedes to offer him one of her famous one-liners. He frowned when all he could hear was a sound of what was probably a teapot and some steady breathing.

Steady breathing...

"WAKE UP!"

"What, who, when, fire…? Oh, sorry… What were you saying?"

"You are no longer my maid-of-honor! I'm hanging up, Rachel wakes up at 6 am every morning, I'm sure she can…"

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt's mouth snapped shut and for a second his mind went blank.

When he had woken up in the middle of the night, nearly panicking, he had instantly picked up the phone and automatically dialed Burt's number. But just as he had been about to press the little green button, he had stopped. He had to let the steam out first, if he just started ranting to his dad then he'd end up staying stuff that he might mean but didn't want to say out loud. So, being a good friend that he was, Kurt had patiently waited for a couple of hours, made Blaine breakfast since he couldn't fall back to sleep anyway, sent him to work with his gorgeous smile and a small kiss and then, finally, texted Mercedes. He had been hoping to be able to just put his worries into random words, make his concerns known but not dwelled upon, so that some of this weight would be lifted off his heart.

He hadn't counted on Mercedes being so insightful.

"No," Kurt finally admitted. "I'm freaking out."

"Because you _might_ end up having a kid that _might_ puke on your designer jeans?"

"We have never really talked about it. I mean… He just said it like it's the most normal thing in the world; people who love each other have babies. Then the other day he saw a toddler with her parents and just stared at her for a good five minutes. He had that 'cute, huh?' look on his face, you know?"

"There's more to this than jeans…"

"If there's anyone I'd want to be parents with it's Blaine. But…"

"Was the 'other day' last Sunday?"

Kurt sighed. He loved Mercedes so much sometimes. "Yeah."

"Rachel turned out just fine, you know." Kurt humphed. "Well… If you look pass the overwhelming personality and neurosis and all that jazz."

"But even she wanted to find her mom," Kurt pointed out.

"She was a happy child, Kurt, and her self-confidence is something people can touch with their hands. So is yours. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because your parents love you. If you ever do decide to have a kid, I'm sure there is nothing more you will love more than him or her. That's all that matters."

Kurt tried to swallow against the lump in his throat. "I'm so scared."

He heard Mercedes taking a breath. "You know you're not even married yet, right?"

"I know, I know…"

"You should talk to Blaine about this."

"…what if he doesn't want to marry me after that?"

There was a short silence.

"Did you fall asleep again?"

"Kurt Hummel, you listen to me. Blaine loves you. In that disgustingly adorable way that gives people cavities. He had you at 'skin tight jeans' and you knocked him out of his head with Blackbird. He'd marry you if you suddenly turned green! Hell, that would probably make him want to marry you even more! So you stop that kind of talk right now, stop panicking, stop worrying, look at this from all angles and then talk to him. When you're calm. Can you do that for me?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess…"

"Alright, good. Now, here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to go back to sleep and you're going to eat your half-eaten breakfast, don't deny it! And then you're gonna go to work, finish that amazing dress you're making for Rachel and when you come home, you'll have a nice, long, CALM discussion about how to train a baby not to puke on your jeans or any other piece of clothing. Okay? Okay. I love you, boo!"

A smile that Kurt was barely aware of was lighting his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Except next time let's make it a little later anytime, yeah?"

"…sorry…"

"Oh well… When this idiot finally decides to step up and pop the question then I'll probably be the same. So remember this when that happens," Mercedes said and Kurt could just picture the finger she was holding up.

"I will. And I love you, too. Go back to bed. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, you will! Can't wait. Love you, bye!

* * *

Blaine was reading the paper he never had time to read in the morning while Kurt was flipping through a magazine absentmindedly. His thoughts were racing ahead of him even though he had calmed down, somewhat, from the ball of nerves he had been that morning. He kept stealing glances at his fiancé who was now going through the sports section with a mild look of interest on his face.

This was one of those rare, rare times that Alexander McQueen wasn't the answer to all of Kurt Hummel's problems.

"Now I know why I'm not too interested in hockey," Blaine suddenly said and Kurt found himself looking at a blond dude with a lion on his shirt, showing a medal to the camera and smiling like an idiot with two of his teeth missing*. He grimaced and automatically licked his own. "Exactly."

This, lying here reading before falling asleep, was so… married of them. Stretching his imagination a little bit Kurt could picture a bassinet in the corner and a golden retriever between… no, no… That was stretching a bit too far, no way in the world would a dog of any size be allowed on the bed. Next to it, though, guarding the little family.

Oh gosh, they really were getting married.

"I don't want children," Kurt blurted out. He had closed the magazine and was now looking at Blaine with huge, nearly scared eyes. So much for calm… "Yet," he added when Blaine didn't reply in any way. "I don't want children yet. Not for at least five years. I'm not adult enough to be a parent."

Blaine put the newspaper down slowly and turned to face Kurt. "What brought this up?" he asked.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Mother's day," he mumbled.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Thought so." They could hear a siren in the distance. "And I had already started looking for those over-alls you talked about." Kurt opened his mouth, his heart beating like no tomorrow but he never got a word out as Blaine suddenly placed his lips on his. "Kidding. I don't want them yet, either."

Kurt blinked. "You don't?"

"No. I admit that I was hoping that maybe in a couple of years we would start doing some research about our options but I would have never started anything without talking to you first. I kinda sensed that this would be a little more serious discussion," Blaine said. "I do want to enjoy just being married to your for a while, though. And I want our financial situation to be a little more secure."

Blaine had actually thought this through. That was comforting and alarming at the same time. "But what about when the kid is older and starts to ask about where he came from?"

"Why should we worry about that now?"

"Because," Kurt said, emphasizing the second syllable. "I don't want to be the reason why someone has a hole in their heart."

They just looked at each other in the eye for a few, silent minutes. Then, as if their minds were entwined, they moved so that they were snuggled in each other's arms, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest.

"You are the most amazing person in the world, you know that?" Blaine said.

"No, I'm not. I woke Mercedes up this morning... I told her that I'd rather spend money on clothes than to put some aside for our kid's education and I worried about puke on my jacket. Oh, Lord..." Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, blush creeping up his cheeks. Blaine stroked his back with his fingers, sending shivers up his spine. "I'll think differently in a few years," the brunette promised. "It just scares me how selfish I can be."

"You, who just said you don't want to be the reason for a hole in a child's heart, are calling yourself selfish?"

"You know what I mean," Kurt said. "I can get pretty selfish, childish and unreasonable."

"Kurt..."

"...so how am supposed to fill the shoes of a mother?"

At the end of the day, that's what it came down to.

"I really do want children," Blaine said after a while. "But I don't think I'd want them if it wasn't you I was going to have them with."

Kurt looked up. "What?"

"I may not be scared about all the things you worry about now but I will be, you know, when it's really time for us to start thinking about this. I'll worry about not being good enough, I'll stay up at night going through our bank accounts, I'll read children's books to a point when it's not healthy and when the time comes, I'll baby-proof the apartment in a way that will probably get us locked in..."

Kurt shifted so that he could kiss Blaine. It was a quick little peck on the lips but it left both of them smiling.

"Um... Thank you?" Blaine said.

"I can just picture you doing all that. You'll be just like Mitchell from Modern Family. Except that you don't have ginger hair," Kurt said, laughing. "That'd be a sight."

The raven head let out a laugh and raised his eyebrows. "Sooooo...?"

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, almost feeling the wheels in his head turn. "I'm still worried and scared and all that," he admitted. "That's not something that will just suddenly change. But... I have time... right? We'll know when we're ready. Because we will be ready. I'll be ready. I promise. This topic just kinda caught be off guard."

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. The cat's out of the bag. Now we can get married knowing we're pretty much on the same page about the next big step. This would have been an interesting conversation to have the night before."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"So should we have a puppy first?"

Kurt's eyes snapped back open. Oh man.

They'd be up for a couple of more hours.

* * *

**AN: I just read through it a few times and tried to write some sense into it but then I figured I don't want there to be too much of sense in it anyway. **

**I'm going to visit he baby topic again, I feel like possible children are such a thing that can't just be forgotten after one chapter. **

***Had to put that in there :) :) I don't care for hockey AT ALL but even I am happy right now :) :) (hockey fans and possible Finnish readers will know what I am talking about ;) ) **

**I'll see you guys soonish! **

**Lots of Love!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took a tattoo on my arm today, it hurts like SON of a bitch... But I got this done, I did, I did, I did! Wohou!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song I use.  
**

* * *

_You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_-Just the Way You are, Bruno Mars-_

* * *

"I have to go pick up Mercedes..."

Kurt had honestly just been baking for his best friend.

"Uh-huh."

How was he supposed to know Blaine liked whipped cream so much...

"Seriously, she'll have a fit if I... Oh, oh... Okay... Yeah, never mind."

...that he just couldn't wait until the cake was ready?

"I thought so."

_I can't wear white with a straight face. But I'll have to rethink the china patterns then, too, and... and... ..._

Only Blaine had the power to make Kurt's mind melt into porridge. Usually the countertenor could think about next day's dinner while keeping up a conversation but when Blaine was using his mouth for something else than talking, it was a whole other story. Mercedes was dangerously close to being forgotten when a certain pair of lips kissed their way down Kurt's flat stomach.

…_hdsoufdvnfdoufdhd-d-diva airport kill me claws bitch scream slap dead-d-doisufghsogiouhghsg..._

"Come on, babe, let's take a shower before you leave."

Kurt had as much will-power to say no to that as Dudley Dursley has to a candy-bar. He let Blaine lead him to the bathroom, absentmindedly making up excuses for Mercedes.

_I know I'm late, I had an emergency in the kitchen.  
And Blaine wanted to change my clothes.  
And then he took me to get cleaned up...  
And..._

"You smell so good..."

Kurt let out a noise that was something between a growl and a moan and pushed Blaine against the tiles of the shower before attacking his lips with his own. He completely ignored the amount of water they were wasting as they started to move in a way that probably wasn't safe when the floor was wet.

But then again, if he broke his neck and died here, he'd be happy...

"Have you lost weig-e-eeeight, OH God, Kurt!"

"No talking," Kurt ordered and Blaine nodded, his neck fully exposed as his head was arched back. The steam was making the glass walls white as Kurt pulled on his curls, curling them around his fingers. "I love you..."

No words were exchanged after that.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson! You explain that hickey on my bride and boy's neck right. now!"

Kurt cursed the fact that he didn't have a camera to take a picture he could blackmail Blaine with for the rest of their lives. The look on the half-Asian's face was downright terrified and Kurt was quite sure who the female-voice coming from the phone he was holding belonged to.

"Yeah, Mother..." Blaine mumbled over such high-pitched screaming it put Kurt's voice to shame. "...I will have to call you back. Hi, Mercedes!" Blaine's tone and smile were so charming they could turn the Wicked Witch of the West into a pile of goo but Mercedes was someone they couldn't fool. She narrowed her eyes and Kurt chuckled as Blaine actually swallowed air. "H-how was your flight?"

"Don't you how-was-your-flight me, you closeted animal! I waited close to an hour for Kurt here to pick me up and when he finally does arrive he has THIS," Mercedes pointed to the purple bruise. "on his neck and instead of flowers I get the worst excuse ever! So start talking!"

Kurt just raised his hands when Blaine shot him a pleading look. "I agree with her, it's all your fault."

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy it."

"Doesn't make it any less your fault. But Mercedes, try not to kill him, please? I have just finished my most awesome wedding invitations ever, it'd be such a waste for him to die now," Kurt said.

"I knew there was a reason you kept me around," Blaine beamed.

"Well, there might be some other reasons, too..."

"Yeah? Care to share?"

"No, you'd use them against me."

"Aww, babe, I'd never do that."

"Wouldn't put it pass you, you little..."

"I did not come here to be ignored!" Mercedes said loudly enough to shut up the two others. "I demand an explanation!"

"Doesn't she sound a little like Rachel?" Blaine commented. He would have understood his mistake without the look on Kurt's face but Mercedes' shocked shriek made him wish the floor would swallow him and send him to China.

"You take that back!"

To be perfectly honest, that didn't really convince Blaine that he had been wrong, but he valued his life too much to admit that. "I'm so..."

"Oh, whatever. Just leave so we can talk about you. Shoo, go, out!"

"But I..."

"Blaine, honey," Kurt interrupted. "Why don't you go pick up some dinner, huh?"

"Am I being kicked out of my own home?"

"Serves you right for seducing my innocent, little Kurt. Now go!" Kurt shot a flabbergasted Blaine an apologetic smile when Mercedes all but pushed Blaine out of the door, only giving him time to grab his wallet and keys. "You may come back in an hour," Mercedes announced. Blaine sighed, defeated, blew Kurt a kiss and went to the elevator. Once the the doors of it had shut, Mercedes shut the door of the apartment and turned to Kurt. "Is it bad that I don't feel bad?"

Kurt smirked. "You're becoming evil."

"Well, in my defense, if my flight had not been delayed, you really would have been late. Whatever possessed your to have sex in that kind of a hurry?"

"...I love him?"

Mercedes giggled. "Okay, fine, I think that's a reason good enough. Alright, White Boy, I'm here for three days and I'm all yours. Let's do some planning, shall we?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, it's so beautiful!" was the first thing Blaine heard when he came through the door 62 minutes later. "How did you have the time to make it?"

"As I have already told Blaine, I am a master of multi-tasking. Stand still now, I think it needs to be taken in a little bit. Oh, hey babe!"

"Hey yourself," Blaine replied to Kurt's happy greeting. Mercedes was standing in front of a long mirror in the middle of the living room in a gorgeous red dress. Kurt was on his knees next to her, poking pins through the fabric. "Mercedes is right, Kurt, this has to be one of your best dresses ever," Blaine said, putting down the take out bags.

Kurt beamed. "Why, thank you! I'm just satisfying my need to design something fabulous for the wedding since I won't be planning a wedding dress." He sighed "Unless..."

"Aww, honey!" Blaine said quickly. "As magnificent as I'm sure the dress would be, I think we both know that'd be a bit much, right? Right, Kurt?" If the silence didn't then the look on his fiancé's face worried him a bit. "...Kurt?"

The laughter came as an immense relief. "Oh, that WAS mean. Look at him, he looks like he's too scared to come to his own wedding. Calm down, Blaine, Mercedes just wanted to get back at you for making me be late," Kurt said. "I think just a pair of black tuxes would be the best way to go," he added.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind a different color," Blaine said, frowning at Mercedes who was sticking her tongue out to him through her smirk.

"Trust me, I thought of every possible color, made sketches and everything but I still think black is the way to go. The final contester, white, was crossed off just a few hours ago."

"Why – oh!"

"Yeah. I'm traditional like that," Kurt announced.

"I bet you wouldn't be if you really thought you looked better in white than black," Mercedes said, still admiring her view in the mirror. "Not that I mind that all the eyes will be on me."

"Oh, you wish. I'll fab it up with an awesome hat or something," Kurt smiled.

"Fab it up? Man, you really are gay. Oohhh, Blaine, I smell sweet and sour chicken. You are not a total waste of space after all!"

–

Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes while typing a one last question mark to his column. Kurt was sleeping soundly next to him, his long fingers holding loosely onto the sleeve of his pajamas. Blaine smiled fondly, took a hold of Kurt's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently before he quietly got off the bed. Kurt stirred but didn't wake up as he tip toed out of the room to get some water.

"You still up?" he asked Mercedes who was watching some midnight action movie in the living room.

"It's only 9 pm in California," Mercedes pointed out. Blaine noticed she had the same talent to look fresh out of the shower until the very end of the day as Kurt. "This sucks though... I couldn't find your remote so I had to settle for it," she added, pointing at the TV.

"Oh yeah, sorry... It's in the bedroom, it works for both TVs and we broke the other one. I can go get it if you want..."

"Nah, it's cool. Wanted to talk to you anyway," Mercedes said, shifting so she was sitting on her knees. "I'm worried about Kurt."

Blaine blinked. "Why?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's like half as big than what he was when I last saw him! Is he on a liquid diet or something?"

All thoughts of getting water left Blaine's mind. Now that he started to think, he remembered almost asking Kurt if he had lost weight just that morning.

But Kurt did eat! He did! Sure, he pointed out quite often that they should find time to make food themselves but he didn't say no to the sushi or noodles or chili that Blaine brought home. The only thing he flat out refused to eat was fries. Or anything from McDonald's or Burger King for that matter. Or Subway. Or Taco Bell. Or Dunkin Donuts. Especially Dunkin Donuts.

"Oh God..." Blaine mumbled. Man, he would hate himself for not noticing if this was true. "You don't think he's...?"

"No," Mercedes said. "He's too smart for that."

"Then I don't get it! He eats breakfast in the morning, I bring home dinner..."

"Do you know if he eats anything in between?"

No, Blaine realized. He didn't know.

"It might not be intentional," Mercedes said. "He's just under a lot of stress. I was serious when I asked how he had found the time to make that dress for me. It's not like he's in that much of a hurry, the wedding is still almost almost half a year away."

"He _is_ getting more customers now that Rachel wore his dress to the premiere event of her latest production," Blaine said. "That doesn't make it any less serious, though! I don't want him to starve himself! God, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner!"

"Don't blame yourself, Blaine, from what I gather you are pretty busy, too..."

"I am but that doesn't change the fact that..."

"...and there is a slight chance that he's dieting on purpose."

Blaine just stared at Mercedes for a good minute. "Why... Why would he do that?"

"He's getting married."

"So am I! And he's perfect!" Blaine said, looking at the door of their bedroom. "He's more than perfect, he's... he's amazing!"

The only sound in the room was a distant noise of a siren.

"You're so totally forgiven for earlier."

Blaine turned to look at Mercedes again. The girl was looking back with her head slightly tilted. "I am?"

"Yeah. You love him so much..."

"More than anything."

Mercedes smiled kindly. "I'll keep an eye on him while I'm here, I'll make sure to take us to the best all-you-can-eat buffets on Manhattan! If this is more serious than what we hope it is then we'll fix it, well in time for your big day."

"Thanks, Mercedes. I mean it, thank you!" Blaine said, stepping forward to give her a hug.

"I love him, too, you know. Now go to bed, you look like you could sleep standing!"

As Blaine climbed back to bed, he took a good look at his boyfriend. He looked paler than normally although that could have just been a trick of a light. He hadn't moved an inch from where Blaine had left him.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered, putting his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt let out the softest of sighs, leaning into the touch. Blaine kissed his forehead before his eyes fell close almost on their own.

* * *

**Don't worry you guys, I'll still keep it as light and fluffy as possible! I mean, I'm bringing Wes and David back in the chapter after the next, how could it not be light?**

**Anyway, I just noticed that if I don't start skipping a month or two here and there then this story will actually reach the wedding chapter in November. Now, I don't have that much time so... Yeah. After the next chapter or the one after that I'm going to skip to... somewhere. Haven't decided yet. Have to make a couple of decisions about the plot. **

**Hope you liked it, see you sooooooon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My God...**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! **

**I suffered from a MAJOR writer's block with his fic and I had to make a decision about something and it took me FOREVER! I rewrote this chapter like... five times before I thought that it was something I could put on.**

**shaky breath***

**Alright so... **

**I can't say anything else about the delay... **

**But I can say YEY FOR NEW YORK! **

**And if you haven't, go search Klaine Skit, Kiss :) (My favorite before Dublin, July 3rd was definitely London or New York. Each time).**

**Sorry again!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Limit**

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight_

_-_Candles, Hey Monday

* * *

_**I miss you, babe. Come home soon? The bed is so big without you here with me. **_

Cheesiest. Text. Ever.

No answer.

45 minutes later:

_This is Kurt, leave a message._

"Shit," Blaine mumbled as he hit the red button to end the call. He didn't want to look at the clock, he knew what time it was and seeing the numbers would just make him angry. Anger wouldn't take him anywhere.

But it was _late _and the other side of the bed was still empty. If Blaine had been engaged to anyone else, this would be the time when he called his friends to ask them to spy on his fiancé to make sure there was no one else. However, Blaine was engaged to Kurt Hummel. He had absolutely no doubt of where his boyfriend was.

_He'll be pissed. _

_He'll deny the whole thing. _

_But he might listen. _

_You know he won't. _

_It could be a wake up call for him..._

After a couple of more minutes of debating with himself, Blaine got off the bed and put on the first jeans and shirt that he found from the closet.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're clo... Blaine!"

"Should I be concerned about the fact that your door isn't locked and it's like... 2 am?" Blaine asked, stepping into his fiancé's store.

"Oh geez, I totally forgot, I was bit by the inspiration bug," Kurt replied

"Not the only thing you forgot, I see," Blaine said, eying the untouched bagel on Kurt's desk.

"Yeah, you know, I bought it, didn't eat it right away and then it got saggy. You know how it is, you can't leave a bagel with mayo anywhere, especially in this heat. I'll eat leftovers when I get home," Kurt said. His focus was back on the sketches in front of him.

"And when were you planning on getting home, exactly?"

"When I'm done. Why are you here, by the way? Not that I'm not always happy to see you but I thought you had an early morning tomorrow. Or, today, I guess."

"I sent you a message about an hour ago. You didn't answer, I started to worry. Couldn't sleep," Blaine explained matter of factly. He was looking at pictures that covered the walls of Kurt's little shop. There were drawings of his most beloved creations next to photos of the complete thing. There was a whole collage dedicated to the dress Kurt had made for Rachel. Opinions about the gown had split, no one had given it an average rating. One thing was for sure. It had given him a name. "Do you think you'll be done anytime soon?"

"Within an hour. Oh wow, you called, too! Blaine, I'm so sorry. You know how I get when I start drawing. It's just like when you start reading Harry Potter," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well... Harry Potter doesn't make me forget to eat. Kurt, this the third time this week you've worked pass midnight. I don't think you've slept for more than four hours per night for months. And you've lost weight, Kurt. I know you have."

Blaine watched as Kurt drew one more line on his latest dress. Then he lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend's. "I'm just breaking into the business. I have to make sacrifices."

"So your solution was to sacrifice sleeping and eating? I want you to succeed more than anyone but this isn't healthy! Even Mercedes noticed that you..."

"Wait. You've talked to Mercedes about this? What, so you just got together and shared your views with each other?"

"Don't turn this around, Kurt," Blaine warned. "We are allowed to be worried about you, we love you!"

"I don't need you to be worried about me, I need you to know I'm doing this for us!"

"I'm sorry, I fail to see how you working yourself to the bone benefits our relationship," Blaine said. Even he was surprised of the tone he used.

Kurt glared. "Watch yourself or this is going to turn into a full blown fight."

"Well, you know what? Good. Maybe we need to fight." Screw anger management.

"And how is **that **going to benefit our relationship?"

"I'm trying to make you see reason, Kurt! And if fighting is the only way to make you see it then fine, let's fight."

"Blaine, you can't just..."

"What? I can't just what? Love you enough to confront you about your eating and sleeping habits?" Blaine cut Kurt off.

"You can't come and lecture me about them while I am working!" Kurt blew up. "I don't come to your office in the middle of a meeting and wash your hair free of the gel you still, after all these years, wear way too much of!"

"Yeah, because you can compare your health and my hair." Oh, the sarcasm.

"That's not the point, Blaine, the point is that I am busy and this could have waited until I came home."

Blaine let out a little, humorless laugh. "I needed to do something a little more dramatic to get your attention. Because that's the only way to get your attention these days, with drama! You' re wasting so much time on the wedding that..."

"Wasting? _Wasting?_ Well excuse me! First of all, we have been through this, this is supposed to be a once in a life time thing and I, for one, want it to be everything I always dreamed it would be! And I am wasting my time on it so that it will be like that for you, too!"

"You need to know where the limit is. This is just like with the invitations..."

"That was months ago! And I only ended up making 60! I know where the limit is!"

"No you don't if you're still working at 2 am in the morning! You can't do everything and you clients should understand that! Is it too much to ask to just have one day with you without you being... so..."

"So...?"

"Perfect! Kurt, you haven't relaxed in forever and it's starting to wear _me_ down. I worry about you all the time and it's affecting my work! I _do_ have an early morning and yet, here I freaking am!"

"You can't blame me, I sure as hell didn't ask you to come and ambush me in the middle of the night!" Kurt said. "You could be home, sleeping..."

"God _damn_ it, Kurt!" Blaine yelled. He felt a mix of guilt and satisfaction when he saw Kurt jump. "I love you more than anything on this entire planet, you can**not** think it's a bad thing that I worry about you! It's just... It's not fair!"

Lame.

Kurt seemed to be a little lost with how to reply so Blaine used this opportunity to dig into his bag. He took out a sandwich he had hastily put together before leaving the apartment. "Here," he said. "I'll... see you later then." The fight was out of him, he had made his point. "You know. I used to think it was cute. The way you get pissed and pouty when you're hungry."

The little bell clang and he was out.

The noises in New York never really quieted down, they just changed. If you sat in the middle of the city with a blindfold on, you would be able to tell what time of the day it was by what you hear. Night time New York was not Blaine's favorite. He was careful enough to know not to put on earplugs and listen to music so there was nothing to block out the drunken madness, sirens or fighting.

So during the night, the good things couldn't be heard. They had to be seen. A young couple going home after the guy has taken the girl dancing and for a late dinner. An elderly man, brave enough to take his little, white dog out now that the July heat has cooled down a bit. A group of girls, laughing their heads off about something one of them had said.

All of these cliché things would had been there if Blaine had looked around. But he firmly kept his eyes on the ground, trying to stop the burning frustration from coming out as he would surely just break something if he started kicking an innocent fire hydrant. He was walking slowly since he didn't really want to go back to the empty apartment. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep before Kurt was safely...

"Blaine!"

An angel singing next to him could not sound more beautiful than that.

Blaine turned around just in time to have a hugfull of Kurt in his arms. The young designer nearly knocked him down but fortunately Blaine managed to keep his footing.

The laughing girls paused to say 'aww' at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt's voice was small. The fight was out of him, too. "I'm so sorry, you're absolutely right. I'm not being fair. I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry, too," Blaine said. "I didn't come here to start a fight..."

"No," Kurt interrupted as he pulled away. He kept his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "No, it's for the best, you knocked sense into me. I can't believe I... Gosh, why didn't you say anything sooner? Because Blaine, I have been horrible! We haven't even had... Oh God, since before Mercedes came... Blaine! I am the worst fiancé ever! I haven't been home, I've neglected so much and you... you have to wake up in three hours!"

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little happy about the tears in Kurt's eyes. Call him as selfish as you want but yes, while he mostly just wanted Kurt to take care of himself, he also liked sex and sleeping and he missed both. "Well..." he said after a short silence. "If there's anything good about all this, our wedding will be spectacular."

Kurt chuckled.

"But, right now, what do you say you lock the door, firmly, and we go home and go to bed and go to sleep? Sound like a plan?"

"Don't be so nice to me after the way I've treated you," Kurt whined. "My heart is going to burst if you keep making me fall in love with you over and over and over again."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too. Now go lock the door."

* * *

**Close your eyes and knock.**

Blaine frowned at the post-it that was on their apartment door. Honestly, he was so tired he was afraid if he closed his eyes, he'd fall asleep right there and then.

Sighing, Blaine decided to do as he was told. He yawned as he knocked three times and was grateful that Kurt answered the door so quickly it was clear he had been waiting.

"Welcome home!"

"Don't you sound enthusiastic," Blaine commented when Kurt took a hold of his hand.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," Kurt said. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Alright but if this surprise includes Wes and David then I honestly don't know if I'm up for it right now," Blaine said.

"Pfft, as if those two could have stayed quiet for this long," Kurt pointed out and Blaine had to agree. "No, this is a much more silent surprise and I'll let you go to bed right after you've seen it."

"So it doesn't require taking out?" Blaine asked. He had heard the little twinge of guilt in Kurt's voice.

"We are not getting a puppy, Blaine." Okay, the guilt was gone. Now Kurt's voice was just stern.

"Not even a chihuahua..?"

"Open!"

Blaine wondered briefly how many times he would have to close his eyes for one of Kurt's wedding surprises before he realized what he was looking at. Two suits that looked identical when you first saw them but when you've managed to get over how gorgeous they are you start seeing the little individual details in each one.

"Kurt..."

"So... You like them?" Kurt asked carefully. "Be honest, I can make changes."

"They... They... They are beautiful..."

"You mean it?"

Kurt's arms wormed their way around Blaine's waist from behind.

"Yeah, absolutely, don't change a thing!" Blaine said. "Did you use Dalton colors on mine?" Because he knew which one was his.

"Just as a decorative detail, nothing else. I can't believe they still haven't updated that uniform, they are so many ways to improve that blazer..."

"You love the blazer," Blaine said. He translated Kurt's silence to 'yes, yes I do.' "Is that pasta I smell?"

"Oh yeah... I'm making dinner. I have to be able to actually fill the suit that I made for myself or it will look like I'm drowning in it." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I didn't notice, it wasn't intentional. The weight-lost. So please, don't worry about that. I don't have a... Not any kind..."

"You're absolutely, 100 percent sure?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let's make a pact, alright? No more 20 hour workdays. No more _stressing _about the wedding. We're both in this. So whatever comes next, the flowers, the venue, the seating plan... Tell me. And we'll walk through it together. Just like we planned all along, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. So... What does come next, exactly?" Blaine asked.

"Well..." Kurt said with a little sparkle in his eyes. "It's around the time we should start thinking about where we want to spend the honeymoon..."

* * *

**AN: "You love the blazer."**

**Seriously, if you haven't... YouTube, Klaine skit. Go, shoo! **

**Although, quite honestly... With all the excitement it has inspired just here in FF, I don't know how anyone could ignore the awesomeness that is the Klaine skit :) **

**Bye for now and sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God...**

**Oh... My... GOD!**

**Please forgive me? I'm asking for nothing more, please...? I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I'm nearly in tears right now for how sorry I am, I am so sorry! **

**I am happy with the way this turned. It's not longer than any of the others, it should be I know... And it's kind of random but it had to be there. **

**_I'm so sorry!_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Family**

"I'm home!"

A silence.

"Blaine?"

Still no answer. Kurt frowned as he toed of his shoes and walked through the little apartment to the living room. The TV was on and Blaine's laptop was randomly going through pictures of him and Kurt.

Now this was getting alarming.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, where are you?" Kurt called.

That was a pretty stupid question really because unless Blaine was in the closet (no pun intended) there was only one room left for him to be in. For once ignoring the fashion explotion that was Sex and the City on the TV screen, Kurt made his way to their shared bedroom.

"Blaine...?"

There he was. Looking at the wall like it was most interesting thing in the world, clutching his phone in his hand. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt had just come in.

"Hey? What happened? Are you okay?" Blaine blinked. "Are you crying?"

Only when Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine did the other one seemed to realize he was even there. He blinked a couple of more times, turning his gaze to meet Kurt's eyes.

"When..." He coughed as his voice was slightly ruff. "...when did you get home?"

"Just now," Kurt replied. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, a couple of spilling down on his cheeks. "Alright, you are really worrying me. Please? Just tell me what...?"

"My parents."

Kurt's stomach made a terrible twist and his hand automatically took a firm hold of Blaine's.

"They are coming."

Uh...

Okay.

The litany of 'I'm so sorrys' and 'they'll come arounds' died on their way out of Kurt's mouth which left him simply staring at his fiancé with his mouth not so charmingly hanging open.

"They called about an hour ago."

"That's... that's fantastic, Blaine!" Kurt said, his voice slightly breathless. "It's not?" he asked when Blaine looked at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"The seating plan..."

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. "Your parents just said they are coming to our wedding, don't worry about the seating plan! If that's the only thing... It's not the only thing, is it?"

Because Blaine was shaking his head, looking much younger than what he really was. "We are getting married in four weeks, Kurt. A month. And they just called me that they are coming after all. It took them this long to decide they want to be there for the biggest day of my life! Shouldn't that be one of those things they don't really have to think about at all?"

Kurt felt a stab of love when he thought about this dad but hoped it didn't show on his face, for it would only make Blaine feel worse. The few times the Andersons had called their son during the last half a year, the phone call had pretty much always ended with Blaine hanging up.

"It might have taken them this long to admit that they absolutely want to be there," Kurt finally said. "But I am pretty sure they didn't just suddenly decide it. They're your parents! They've wanted to see you get married the moment you came to the world. Now it seems they have finally accepted that it's not a girl you're getting married to." Kurt hoped he was right and that indeed was a beginning of a smile he saw on Blaine's face. "So what did they say?"

* * *

_Ugh. No, not now! Blaine had just had an amazing day at work, he was in such a good mood, why did his dad have to call him now?_

_Sighing, Blaine knew he would call every ten minutes until he picked up. _

_"Hey, Dad." _

_"Hello, Blaine. Uh... How are things?" _

_Blaine had to bite his lip not to snort. "Good. Busy. Working and planning the wedding, you know, the usual."_

_"Sounds uh... exhausting."_

_"It can be. It's worth it though." Yes, yes it was. "So why are you calling?" _

_"Well, actually. It's about the wedding." _

_Shocker. "Dad, I have already told you guys a million times: I love Kurt. We are getting married and it's just as legal and binding as a marriage between a man and a woman. Don't you dare start again with the..." _

_"No, Blaine, listen. We... Your mom and I... We were wondering, and we know that we are very late with this, but we wondering if it was still possible to respond to the invitation. We'd really like to be there." _

_Unexpected was a pretty lame word for what Blaine thought of what Richard has just said. "You... You want to be there? You want to attend the wedding?" _

_"Yes. Look, I know you sent us the invitation a forever ago and son, we truly are sorry. You're getting married. And we want witness that." _

_Blaine had to swallow. "Both of you?" _

_"Your mom said she's too ashamed to call you just yet. But she will, I promise." _

_"Oh, okay... Um..." _

_"We understand if this is too last minute but Blaine..." _

_"No. No, of course... of course you can come. I just... have to tell Kurt and... yeah." _

_Blaine heard his dad let out a breath as if he had been expecting Blaine to say no. _

_"Great. That really is great, thank you so much Blaine. We... we'll see you then, I guess?" _

_Did he sound like he wanted to see him earlier?_

_"Yeah. I guess so." _

_"Okay. I... we love you, Blaine." _

Don't cry don't cry don't cry... oh what the hell.

_"I love you, too." _

_"Well. Bye then." _

_And the call ended._

* * *

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to say. For a few minutes they just sat there, still holding each other's hands.

"So are you hungry?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah. Starving."

"Okay. Come on, I'll make something."

Because that's what Kurt could do. When moments like this occured, when Blaine wasn't just like an open book that Kurt could read, food was always a good way to break the tension. He lead the two of them to the kitchen and started to open the cabinets.

"What are you in the mood for? We have... spaghetti? And rice," Kurt said. "Wow, need to go grocery shopping..."

"You pick," Blaine replied.

Kurt could tell from Blaine' tone that he wouldn't get more out of him so he took out a bag of spaghetti and some half-ready tomato sauce that he had only bought for times when he was too lazy to even pick up the phone to call the local Chinese restaurant. It'd be good if you added garlic and oil... which they, of course, didn't have.

"We have to stop relying on take out," Kurt declared. "Even magic can't make this stuff taste like more than melted rubber without the right spices."

"So what do we have?"

"Salt and pepper. Some dried bazil. And... ginger? Why the hell do we have ginger?" Kurt frowned as he examined one of the spice-bottles.

"Try putting that in," Blaine suggested. Kurt glared. "Or not? I don't know. All I know about ginger is that it's a pretty hair-color," he said, holding up his hands.

"Oh you think gingers are cute now, do you?" Kurt smiled. "Would you like me better if I dyed my hair then?"

"You're gorgeous, Kurt, you know that."

"But just think... If I dyed my hair red and changed my name to... Weasley?"

Blaine laughed. Kurt cheered quietly in his head. "Sure, that'd be pretty hot, I guess. But I still think you're perfect just the way you are," he said.

Kurt liked the look on Blaine's face. He could almost see that his fiancé was trying to picture him with a hair like Emma Schuester's. "Blaine? Darling, do you have naughty fantasies that include Harry Potter characters?" he asked with a playful tone.

"No?"

The blush on Blaine's cheeks told otherwise.

"Uh-huh."

"Weren't you going to make dinner?"

"I'm making dinner, don't worry. I'll feed you, dear boyfriend of mine," Kurt smiled.

_Don't try to distract him with sex, he's still worked up because of his parents, whatever he says..._

So Kurt dumped the contents of the tasteless tomato-whatever into a pot and turned the stove on.

Only to turn it off when he felt Blaine's lips on the back of his neck.

He knew right then they wouldn't eat dinner yet.

"You're hungry."

"Right now I'm hungry for you," Blaine said in a tone that had no hint of him ever speaking to his father. "Only you can make me feel like this while discussing hair-colors and spices."

"Well I certainly hope that's the case," Kurt laughed. He turned around so he could capture Blaine's lips with his own. He moaned a little when Blaine pressed his harder against the counter. "Your moods change fast."

"You're really good at cheering me up."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"That's always nice to hear." Oh, Kurt enjoyed the look on Blaine's face when he let his hand travel a little more to the south. "Back to the bedroom?"

"Too far."

Kurt squealed when Blaine took him by the forearms and not so gently pushed him out of the kitchen and to the living room, where they fell on the couch. "So how was your day? You know, apart from your dad calling you?"

Yeah, because that's what needed to be asked when someone was pulling your shirt off of you...

"Good. It was actually really good," Blaine answered, opening the last button of Kurt's shirt. "Yours?"

"Long. Missed you."

"I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," Kurt agreed. "Gosh, Blaine..."

"I don't want you to be a ginger," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's jaw-line.

"Well," Kurt choked out. "You'd be a pretty hot Harry Potter if you ask me."

"Hardy hardy har..."

"I'm serious. You'd be amazing. S-INGING Harry Potter, super sexy."

"Daniel Radcliffe was on Broadway."

"Oh, I still think you're way hotter than him."

"You're hotter than anyone."

Kurt arched his back when Blaine's lips travelled south from his chest. He let his fingers wander through Blaine's hair, not quite able to appriciate the softeness of it at the moment.

He moved his head and saw the lap-top that was still going through random pictures. The one displaying at that very moment was taken on the day of their graduation. He remembered that Blaine's parents had been there, they had stood up when their son's name was called and cheered just like any parents would.

The picture changed. Kurt wondered if Blaine remembered that, how proud they had been. They had been well aware of their relationship. Maybe they hadn't let that bother them on that day, maybe they just wanted to celebrate that Blaine's graduation and not let his happiness be ruined because they disapproved of his boyfriend. Kurt hoped that was the case. It could also be that they had thought they wouldn't last through college. That life would tear the two of them apart.

When they had children...

Kurt's thoughts were halted when Blaine pulled his jeans off. He suddenly became very frustrated with the fact that Blaine was still fully clothed and actually let out something that could be called a growl as he tugged on his fiancé's belt.

"All in good time, my love," Blaine murmured.

"I'm supposed to be cheering you up, you know," Kurt pointed out.

"Who says I'm not cheered up?"

Okay, why in the hell did that sound so hot?

"As if..." Blaine said, his hands wandering on Kurt's body. "...this wouldn't..." he kissed Kurt on the lips. "...cheer anyone up."

"I was just gonna make you dinner..."

"It's your own fault for being so amazing. And just to think, in a few short weeks you're going to be all mine."

"Blaine, I've been all yours since the day you sang Teenage Dream."

They didn't talk after that, apart from the occasional 'oh God...' or something similar. Eventually Blaine's clothes joined Kurt's on the floor and the two of them became a tangled, somehow freakishly organized mess of legs and arms.

It was a truly beautiful moment that ended with loud gasps and moans. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, taking his time before rolling off so that they were next to each other. Their chests were heaving with deep breaths, they were covered in sweat but in the golden after-glow neither one seemed to care. Kurt moved just an inch so he could be as close to Blaine as humanly possible without repeating what they has just done and Blaine put his arm around Kurt so that they were a nice little cocoon.

"I love you," Blaine said after a while of listening to the clock tick.

"I love you, too."

And somehow, Kurt didn't really know why, this felt like the perfect time to say: "What do you think of Toronto?"

"...as a honeymoon destination?"

"No. As a name."

"Uh... What?"

"As a name. For a boy. If we end up having one."

Kurt shifted so that his jaw was resting on Blaine's chest. It was a slightly awkward angle but he could see how the look in Blaine's eyes became a little less dreamy.

"You'd want to name our son Toronto?"

"Yeah."

"You want a son."

"Well... a child."

"You want a child?"

"I know this is the most random time to bring this up again but... you know? Please know because I don't know how to explain it. It felt right?"

Blaine smiled and Kurt was happy to see there was nothing strained about it. "Kurt, there is never a bad time to discuss our future." He kissed Kurt's nose. "I think it's a beautiful name. And original. Just like you."

"You're very generous with the compliments."

"Easy with you."

"Just proofs my point," Kurt chuckled. "And you, my darling, are very handsome."

"Why thank you."

An easy silence settled between them again. It didn't last too long.

"If we have a girl, though," Blaine said. "Her name should be Elizabeth."

Kurt blinked. "You... You think so?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said.

Kurt bit his lip. "Elizabeth... Anne? Maybe?"

Blaine sighed. "We'll see."

"She'll call you."

"I know."

Kurt kissed Blaine for a long ten seconds before settling his head down on his chest again. They lied there for a long time, thoughts of having dinner pretty much forgotten.

It wasn't until 35 hours and 47 minutes later that Anne Anderson called. This time Kurt was there when the phone rang and Blaine didn't let go of his hand for the whole hour he used to reconnect with his mother.

That night they did have dinner. They talked more about how they would go about having children and if Blaine would indeed change his last name to Hummel or if the better way to go was to for them to become Hummel-Andersons.

And...

"No, Blaine, we're not getting a dog!"

* * *

**Okay...**

**Um. I really hope you liked it. I do recall promising Wes and David but I pushed them to the next chapter instead. **

**Burt will also make an appearance before the wedding. **

**Which I originally planned to publish on... can you guess the date -.-**

**I'm a despicable human being! **

**But I love you all! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
